The Order of the Leaders
by bwayfan25
Summary: The Order of the Leaders has been called together to stop the spread of darkness that has fallen over Oz. They hold the future of their countries and their people in their hands. But no one can quite be sure who to trust. After all, the strongest players in the game are also those who love her the most. Post-Defying Gravity AU. Major Bessa. Some Gelphie (more to come)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, I know I have others to update, but when the muse calls, you can't deny her (at least not for longer than three days. Otherwise it's gone). So here is this! I got the idea suddenly the other day and felt it deserved to be a one chapter. Basically, if I had tried to split it up, it would never get finished. It was pointed out to me that this isn't so much a trigger as a mention, but it might still be hard so I marked it. ****And, as always, please R&R if you enjoy, which I very much hope you do! ~bwayfan**

**Warning: mentions of suicide and murder**

"I call to Order this Emergency meeting of the Leaders of Oz," Madame Morrible announced. The snickering crowd fell silent at the bang of her gavel. "Now. I apologize for calling this meeting at such short notice, but I am afraid a new problem has arisen in our great Oz. That is why I, the Wizard's Press Secretary, have decided that the you, the prominent leaders of the Ozian provinces, must badn together to fight this new threat."

"Do you have the real story of what happened?" shouted a small old man wearing a monocle.

"Yes. Two days ago, a young woman of hideous complexion, a traitor to Munchkinland and to all of Oz, staged an attempted assassination on the Wizard himself. When she did not succeed, she cursed the Wizard's poor monkeys and ran off into the night."

Snickering began again. Madame Morrible raised her hands and the crowd hushed.

"Now. We must stand together to fight of this... this Wicked Witch. Now. In order to do that, we need your signatures to decree this Wicked Witch to be the Grand Enemy of the State. Miss Galinda Upland, Heroine of Oz and crowned Princess of the Emerald City,is passing out a copy of the decree you will sign."

"What happens if we don't sign it?" a middle aged woman in a dark green dress asked as she stood.

"We will... discuss the matter privately."

Voices rose again, growing louder as the province representatives began debating the pros and cons of signing the decree.

Madame Morrible stepped away from the lectern she spoke from.

"Miss Galinda, would you like to meet the province representatives?" Madame Morrible asked as she approached Galinda, who stood nervously at the left edge of the stage.

"Well, uh, yes, I guess," she laughed nervously and straightened the beret on her head.

Madame Morrible gave her a smile that didn't quite extend to her eyes and placed an arm around Galinda's shoulders.

"These are the Vinkan representatives. Lord Weitda of the Old Vinkus and King and Queen Tiggelar of the Vinkus. I believe you know their son, who as you know, has been called away by ," Morrible gave a small bow, which Glinda followed.

"Yes, I do. I, uh, I am Miss Galinda Upland... of the Upper Uplands," Glinda stated with another bow.

"Ah yes. Miss Upland. Fiyero has told us so much about you," the Queen answered with a smile.

"Uh, thank you, Your Majesty," Glinda whispered, before inclining her head slightly and allowing Morrible to move her along.

"I believe you know your father, Highmuster Upland of Frottica in the Upper Uplands. There's also the Honorable Captain Winton Maska of the Uplands and Lady Gwendolia Richerad of the Perth Hills."

Highmunster Upland rose to his feet to hug his daughter. Glinda tried to pay attention to his introductions but she couldn't. The next province representative had caught her eye.

"And here is Miss Nessarose Thropp of Colwen Grounds. I thi-" Madame Morrible stopped mid-sentence as a tall blonde haired man in a guard uniform appeared and whispered something in her ear. "Oh yes. Right away. Uh, I'm sorry dear. I must run."

She turned and followed the young man out of the hall. Glinda turned back to Nessa.

"Nessa? What are you doing here?" Glinda asked as she took a seat next to Nessa. "Nessa? Nessa?"

"What?" Nessa snapped out of her trance. "Oh. Hello Miss Glinda. I'm sorry. I... Uh... How are you?"

"Nessa are you okay?"

Glinda knew the answer was no but felt she should ask anyways.

Nessa's headband was not it's usual pink but had been replaced with a black one. Her eyes were puffy and red. She wore a long belted tunic, leggings, and strips of fabric wound around her calves (a traditional Munchkinland outfit), which, like her headband, were all black except for the fabric around her calves, which was navy blue. It reminded Glinda of a conversation she had had with Elphaba so long ago.

_"I hate Founder's Day because of, you know, the founders and founding of Munchkinland and how it happened. But it's the one day a year where we are required to wear our traditional attire, which means it's the one day a year in which my status in Munchkinland _must_ be properly recognized by law."_

_"How?"_

_"These. We call them wraps. You get a different color based on your status. The general population can wear whatever color they like, except for blue or white. Blue signifies a person in government; the darker shade of blue the higher power. White is the color of someone important without any power, like veterans or heads of family or Nessa or myself. I don't ask for much, but it is sometimes nice to actually be recognized for my true position."_

Then it clicked.

"You're the governor now. Aren't you?" Glinda blurted before she could think of the words.

"I... My father...my-my father..." Nessa took a shaky breath, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My father died late last night. I was sworn in very early this morning."

"Oh Nessa. I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what's going to happen now," Nessa said. Her eyes were saucers now, and her hands were shaking so hard that she dropped her pen. "My-my father is dead and my s-s-sister is gone and I-I-I d-don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to lead your people."

"I'm not ready," Nessa whispered. "I'll never be ready. This isn't right."

"Yes it is. You studied this in college. You have the knowledge you need. You will do fine."

"Why did Elphaba leave? What happened that night? Please. Tell me. I need to know," Nessa pleaded, her voice so low that Glinda could barely hear it. "You were with her. I know you were. She never left your side. What could have happened that made her do this?"

"I... I can't tell you. It's... It's..."

"It's against the law," Nessa finished for her.

"Nessa, I want to tell you. I really do. But..."

"I know. I know. But she loved you. And you loved her. You two were inseparable. You know this isn't like her. They're lies."

"Nessa, I cannot help you."

"C-can you at least tell me if what Madame Morrible said is true?" Nessa asked. "Did she... did she really try to kill the Wizard?"

"No. She didn't try to kill the Wizard," Glinda said, rising from her chair. "And that's all I can say. Now. If you'll excuse me, I have to meet the representatives of the South."

"There aren't any," Nessa sniffed. Glinda looked at her. She was twisting the end of her tunic. "The South consists of the Quadling people who have no government or any recognized leader. I am the closest thing to a leader the South has. We have always been on good terms."

"Huh. Well then I have to go speak with the representatives from the Emerald City," Glinda replied stiffly.

She turned slightly and waved to Madame Morrible, who had just returned to the hall. Morrible smiled and returned.

"Ah. Hello Miss Thropp," Morrible greeted with a wry smile.

"Madame Morrible, could you please point me to the Emerald City Representatives?" Glinda asked quickly.

"Why yes. Over there dear," Morrible pointed to a green table-clothed table.

Without another word, Glinda turned on her heel and made her way to the table. Morrible and Nessa watched her go, before Morrible turned back to Nessa.

"I am so sorry to hear about your father, Miss Thropp. It was so unexpected. Do they know what all happened?"

"Yes ma'am. And it wasn't expected. Not for him. I, uh, found him. Late last night. Slumped over at the desk in his study. He, well... He named her in the note. Said she had been a disappointment for so long and this was the last straw. Said he'd never recover from the shame," Nessa concluded.

"Oh my poor dear. So you are the governor now?"

Nessa nodded. Her hands twitched towards the fabric wrapped around her legs.

"There is a law in Munchkinland that gives only one hour for a new governor to be sworn in. The citizens must not be trusted on their own any longer, though I doubt they even knew he had died before I was sworn in."

"Well..." Madame Morrible looked around awkwardly before lighting up at the wave of someone far away. "I must run dear. Take care of yourself."

"Madame Morrible, wait. Can... can you tell me what happens if I don't sign this?"

"Oh it's very simple, dear," Morrible dropped her voice and put on the most vindictive smile she could. "It's treason."

Nessa sat back in her chair.

"Can I at least sleep on it?"

"Of course, dear. But we must have an answer from you by the end of the summit."

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p><em>In Nessarose's Quarters:<em>

Nessa lay awake, hopelessly fighting the hundreds of thoughts swimming through her head.

_You should do it for the people you serve. _

_No! She is your sister and you love her._

_It is treason not to sign it._

_Do you love her enough to commit treason?_

Hot tears continuously flowed down her cheeks. Every so often, she'd pull a corner of her quilt up to her eyes to dry them.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. _

Nessa sat up so fast she became momentarily dizzy.

"Wha- Who-who's there?"

"It's Boq," a muffled voice called out.

"Boq?" Nessa repeated, confused. "It's, uh, it's unlocked."

There was a clicking as Boq opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

"May I turn on the light?"

"Yes," Nessa replied, shielding her eyes as Boq fired up a lamp nearby.

"I'm sorry it's so late. I took the fastest train here, but there was a lot of difficulty getting out of Munchkinland," Boq informed. Nessa noddded.

"Yes. I'm sorry. My advisers shut down a lot of the routes in and of Munchkinland in... well, in fear of Elphaba returning by train. Why they think that is a possibility is beyond me."

Boq let out a small laugh as he glanced around the room.

"You know, I've never been to the Emerald City before. It's a lot nicer than I expected. And that's saying something."

"I've never been either," Nessa nodded before sighing. "Boq, why did you come?"

"Miss Glinda sent for me. She said you needed me."

"That's never been a good enough reason before," Nessa muttered, examining her hands.

"I know, " Boq stated. "But you do need me. Don't you?"

Nessa shook her head "no", though a fresh set of tears had begun to flow down her cheeks.

"Yes. I... I need _someone_. And I'd definitely prefer that someone to be you," Nessa said as she wiped her eyes.

"Then here I am," Boq announced, placing his beaten suitcase on the second bed. "Would you like some tea?"

"You go ahead. I need to sleep."

"Yes, _Madame Governor_," Boq joked. "Do you like that? Should I call you madame from now on? How about I bow?"_  
><em>

Nessa smiled a bit as Boq bowed so low that his nose nearly touched the ground. As he straightened again, he smiled back before turning and busying himself with the kettle.

Nessa rolled over in her bed, smiling to herself. The pervasive thoughts were back as soon as she closed her eyes though, and soon her internal war had begun anew. but this time it seemed focus on one thought:

_Do you love her enough to commit treason?_

Long after Boq had had his tea and prepared for bed did she finally get an answer, though it in itself was another question:

_Surely she would have done the same for you. So why hasn't she come yet?_

* * *

><p><em>In Fiyero and Glinda's Quarters:<em>

Glinda sat on her bed waiting. Carefully, she removed the pins holding her beret on her head.

As she did so, the door handle turned.

"What was it, dear? What did they say?"

Fiyero collapsed onto the sofa, his hand rubbing back and forth across his forehead and chin. After a few minutes of tense silence, he exhaled loudly.

"They want me to be the Captain of the Guard."

"What?" Glinda exclaimed, dashing across the room to join him.

"Yes. They say because... because she considered me a friend that I am the best man for the job. I'll have fifteen men at my command. We start our strategum planning next week."

"Oh Fiyero! That's wonderful!" Glinda smiled broadly.

"Wonderful?" Fiyero asked. He sat up. "You think this is wonderful?"

"Yes. It is."

"You think it's wonderful that I am supposed to track down your best friend? You think it's wonderful that my job is to find her and kill her?" Fiyero repeated. Glinda straightened into a more politically advantageous posture.

"Yes. I'd much rather you find her than someone who doesn't know her. Think about how people treated her when she was with us at school. Now imagine those same people with the ability to _kill_ her. They wouldn't try to reason with her, or give her a chance to explain, but we could," GLinda said softly, rubbing her hand up and down Fiyero's arm. "Fiyero, we love her more than the entire world combined. Can't you see how you finding her is the best way to ensure we get her back safely?"

Fiyero closed his eyes. His breathing was slow and even.

"I see your point," he paused, opening his eyes. "How was the summit?"

"There were good parts' GLinda admitted after a couple seconds thought. "I saw father and met some important people. And I Nessa. She's the governor of Munchkinland now."

"Damn. Her sister and now her father. Anything we can do for her? Do you know?"

"I was kind of stern with her. Probably best not."

"Oz, Glinda. What did you do? The girl's in mourning. Or does the fact that Elphaba is now a fugitive on the run mean anything to you?" Fiyero asked. He stood up and stormed to the bar where he began mixing himself a drink.

"Bother me? Bother me? How dare you. Do you know what they're making me sign in there Fiyero? They are making me sign her into being the Grand Enemy of the State. Look. Read this," Glinda ordered, shoving the folded decree into his hand.

_This law, set forward by the Wizard himself, decrees _Elphaba Ameya Thropp of Munchkinland _to be henceforth referred to as _The Grand Enemy of the State _or _The Wicked Witch of the West_. As well, any descriptions of the night of her disappearance must be agreed upon by the Office of the Press Secretary. It is also agreed that if the signer or any person under their leadership comes into contact with this abhorrence they either 1) capture and report the capture to the Wizard's Guards or 2) use any and all means necessary to put an end to this threat. Permanently. _

_I agree with this statement above and all it's constituents: _

"You can't sign this," Fiyero stated. He handed the page back to her. "You just can't."

"Fiyero I have no choice. I either sign it or I get tried for treason."

"Then get tried for treason. I'll do it too, as I'm sure that's coming for me next. We'll escape. Just like she did," Fiyero took her hands in his. "We can find her that way. We can all run off and be together, fighting against the Wizard."

"I...I can't. I can't do that," Glinda whispered. Fiyero dropped her hands.

They stared at each other for a while, before Fiyero turned away. He sat again for a few moments, before heading towards the door. Silently, he pulled his coat off the rack.

"I'd ask why, but I know why. You're too happy telling everyone how wonderful everything is. Well, I certainly hope this turns out wonderfully for the rest of us too."

He pulled on his coat and without another word, he disappeared out the door and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I was not planning on making this a multi-shot, but Doglover645 asked about it and I am free for holiday break so why not! Hopefully I can get a lot of writing of all kinds done this break. Stay tuned :)**

**This is a pretty straight forward chapter. Minor Gelphie and Major MAJOR Bessa stuff, but if you haven't realized how big of a Bessa shipper I am by now, you haven't read enough of my writing. **

**Warnings: steamy parts (?) with implications, alcohol/drunkenness (and the effects of such)**

**Enjoy! R&R if you like. ~bwayfan**

* * *

><p><em>Very Early Morning. Morrible's Quarters<em>

* * *

><p>Miss Upland why are you here?" Madame Morrible grumbled as she opened her chamber door.<p>

"H-how did you know it was me?" Glinda whispered into the darkness.

"No one else is willing to wake me up at such early hours," Morrible muttered. With a _click, _ a gas lamp beside the bed flamed into light. "Please. Come in."

Morrible disappeared into the adjoined bathroom momentarily as Glinda stepped into the still-dark hotel room. Like the times Glinda had visited Morrible at Shiz, she cuaght the slight whiff of mustiness.

"Why did you come here?" Morrible asked, taking a seat on the setee and motioning Glinda into the chair across from her. She poured a generous helping of amber liquid into a glass but offered none to the blonde girl across from her.

"Um... well... Fiyero left into the night. I don't know where he's gone, but he wasn't happy when he left. I'm," she took in a breath. "I'm worried he's going to do something rash."

"And you chose to wake me up so that you could tell me about your relationship troubles why?"

"It's not that- He's going to-"

"Listen to me Miss Upland. Whatever Master Tiggelar does or does not do has no concern to you unless it is in direct violation to the laws and decrees set forth by the Wizard himself."

" He seemed like he might...You don't under-"

"Yes I do, Miss Upland. And trust me. Master Tiggelar is the least of our worries. The Wizard himself chose him to lead the guards because he a trustworthy citizen and a public figurehead. Are you questioning the Wizard's selection, Miss Upland?" Morrible sipped her drink.

"Well no. Of course not. I just worry it might have been rushed, or that Fiyero just might not be ready yet."

"Well, he will have a chance to prove himself very soon. I suggest that if you worry about anyone, you worry about Madame Thropp."

"Who?" Glinda asked.

"Nessarose Thropp. Madame Governor of Munchkinland?" Morrible raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Glinda nodded. "What am I to worry about?"

"She has expressed concern about signing the document that is to name her sister an enemy of the state. It would be rather messy and not in the Wizard's best interest to have to dispose of a state official so early in her reign."

"Dispose of... I-I thought the punishment was a trial for treason," Glinda asked confusedly.

Morrible let out a bellowing laugh and downed the rest of her drink.

"Wait. You would... you would kill her?" Glinda whispered. Morrible waved a hand.

"Oh of course not. We'd just stage a little, what's the right word... accident? Something that no one could have predicted and is so sad for all of Oz," Morrible announced in a mock voice of concern. "It wouldn't be that difficult."

Glinda stood quickly.

"I-I have to go. Thank you ma'am," Glinda whispered.

She turned away from Morrible and exited into the hall, which smelled of fresh laundry.

As she stalked down the hallway, she glanced at the pearly watch on her wrist: 3:02 AM.

Would Nessa be awake? Would this be worth waking her up? Surely it could wait until morning...

_No_, Glinda thought. _This cannot wait_.

* * *

><p><em>Nessa's Quarters<em>

* * *

><p><em>Rap, rap, rap<em>.

The knocks were louder than Glinda had meant them to be, but it did the job.

"Miss Galinda?" a sleepy Boq asked as he opened the door, squinting into the bright hallway.

"It's Glinda, Biq. And I need to speak with Nessa. It's urgent."

"She's asleep," he said groggily.

"Then wake her up."

Glinda waited nervously in the small parlor as Boq left to get Nessa out of bed.

He returned a few minutes later with Nessa in his arms.

"You didn't have to do that," she mumbled as he gently set her on the sofa. Boq said nothing, but Glinda could swear that she saw him smile.

"Why are you here, Glinda?" Nessa mumbled as Boq handed her and Glinda steaming cups of tea.

"I was... well, I wanted to apologize for my previous actions. I was really rude. You know.. there is so much pressure. Being a public figure and all."

Glinda gulped slightly. The stony look on Nessa's face was so reminiscent of Elphaba's that it made Glinda's insides feel funny.

"I understand that, Glinda. But I don't think that allows you to be so rude. That being said, I accept and appreciate your apology. Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to sleep."

Boq appeared at Nessa's elbow. She slung her arms around his neck.

"I miss her too," Glinda blurted.

Nessa let go of Boq's neck. They looked at each other.

"What?"

"I miss her too. You... I can tell that you miss her, Nessa."

"What are you getting at, Glinda?" Nessa asked. Her tone was neutral, but her brow was furrowed in a look halfway between anger and sadness.

"Just that... I think..." Glinda sighed.

"Spit it out."

"You need to sign Morrible's document. I know that it seems hard, but if you don't, bad things could happen," Glinda said quickly.

Both Boq and Glinda looked to Nessa for a reaction.

She nodded.

"I am already well aware that if I fail to sign it that I could be put to death."

"But how-"

"'Trial for Treason' is and always has been a euphemism for execution. Anyone with a basic knowledge of Ozian law knows that. And I have more than a basic knowledge of Ozian law."

There was stunned silence.

Glinda kept trying to find words, but nothing she could think of seemed worthy of being said.

"Did you decide on whether or not you're going to sign it then?"

"Of course I am going to sign it. I do not have a death wish," Nessa stated.

Glinda opened her mouth to speak again, but Nessa silenced her with a hand.

"It's done. I thank you for your input and concern, but I really would like to sleep. Anything further that you feel needs to be said can wait until the morning. Boq, please fetch Glinda a gin and tonic before she parts."

Boq stood confused for a second before exiting into the small kitchen of the apartment.

"I want to thank you for sending him," Nessa muttered as she sipped her tea.

"Sending who?"

"Boq. He said that you sent for him. For me."

"I didn't. He came of his own accord," Glinda said confused.

Nessa said nothing as Boq returned, holding a glass. He held it out to Glinda stiffly, before leading her out the door.

"Thank you Boq," Nessa said, setting her tea cup down on the saucer beside her.

"You ready to go back to bed?"

"Not... not quite," she said. Her fingers tugged at the corner of the robe she wore over her pajamas.

"I thought you said-"

"Did Glinda really send you?" Nessa asked quickly.

Boq turned to face her, but she wouldn't look up at him.

He sat down next her on the couch, lifting her legs gently and replacing them on his lap.

"She did not."

"Why did you tell me that she had?" Nessa asked, picking at the hem with her fingernail.

"I wanted a reason to come."

"Why couldn't that reason be 'I wanted to see you'?" Nessa asked.

Boq pondered his answer for a long time, all the while stroking Nessa's foot with his finger.

"I did want to see you. But I... I was so awful to you that I felt I needed to have a reason to be here instead of just showing up. I mean... I didn't even say goodbye to you when you left. And then I felt guilty when I heard that your father died, because that meant you were alone," Boq said, ceasing his stroking.

"I could have survived without you. I am stronger than people give me credit for," Nessa stated after a few minutes consideration.

"I know that."

"So the real reason you are here is that you felt guilty about leaving me alone," Nessa muttered.

"I guess you could say that," Boq shrugged slightly.

"Our relationship has always been about nothing but guilt. Glinda pawned you off to me and you felt guilty then. Then I used guilt to make you stay with me when you wanted Glinda. Now we don't even have Glinda and we still cling to each other out of guilt," Nessa sighed.

"I never thought about it that way. But I guess it's true," Boq admitted. Even now, he felt guilty at the thought of it.

"Maybe it's best if it just ends. No more guilt. For anyone," Nessa mumbled.

"You don't mean that."

"I don't want to feel guilty and I don't want you to feel guilty either. Let's just finish it. Right here. You can stay the night and return to Munchkinland in the morning," Nessa sighed again. "And that will be that."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Anyway I could convince you otherwise?" Boq asked.

Nessa looked at him. He leaned closer to her.

Their lips met.

Fire blazed within both their chests. Boq pulled Nessa closer to him, their lips still locked.

His hand found her back. One finger traced down her spine. He could feel her shiver. Her hand found his hair. Her hands ran through it and down his cheeks.

But then she pulled away from the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you ready to do this?" Nessa breathed into his ear. He squeezed her tight.

"Only if you are," he breathed back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled out of the hug and looked at her face. Her hair was tousled from sleep and her eyes were still glazed a bit.

She smiled at him. It was her worried smile, the one with her brow furrowed that she did when she grew concerned about someone else's feelings about her. To be honest, it was the smile that still haunted him from the night of their first date.

She raised a hand to his unshaven cheek. He placed his hand over top of it and they sat looking into each other's eyes. Then he took her hand in his and began to kiss it. And then her wrist and her forearm. All the way back to her lips.

He felt her body relax in his arms, which was her signal to be picked up, and in one movement, he swept her off the sofa and they disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><em>Glinda's Quarters<em>

* * *

><p>Glinda back and forth around her apartment for the rest of the night. Fiyero had still not returned by daybreak, and in her sleepless state, she had half a mind to go out looking for him herself.<p>

But she didn't. Instead, she continued to generous helpings of whiskey into her numerous cups of tea.

The mix of caffeine and alcohol was playing tricks on her mind. She felt lively, but her thoughts were hazy and when she tried to talk to herself, her speech was slurred.

"Miss Upland?" a voice asked from somewhere to her left.

She looked over. It was a member of the hotel staff holding fresh towels.

"Fiyero?" she slurred. She forced her eyes to focus, but they wouldn't.

"No ma'am. Master Tiggelar has still not returned. I only wish to know where you want these towels."

"There" Glinda aimed to a chair near the window, but missed and pointed at the trashcan instead. Luckily, the staff member understood her meaning.

The staff member left silently as Glinda collapsed on the sofa.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

"You never could hold your alcohol very well."

"Fiyero?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Not quite."

Her eyes opened.

Elphaba stood before her, one dark brow raised.

But this was no longer Elphaba, the green girl, in the blue uniform. This the Elphaba, the emerald woman, in a magnificent black gown where flashes of purples and greens and blues interwove through the layers of black chiffon.

"Elphie? But-"

Elphaba raised a hand.

"What are you doing? Getting drunk? I thought you were a figure head now. Isn't that what you always wanted? Worshippers? How would they react if they knew you had spent one of the most important days in Ozian history with a massive hangover?"

"Most import- What're you talking about?" Glinda mumbled. Elphaba sighed.

"You are a leader now, Glin. You can't get drunk because you are scared or don't like what's happening. You have to go out and actually _lead_. Make decisions. Cause waves. Do what you signed up for. Because this isn't Shiz anymore. At some point you have to grow up. And part of that is realizing that you can't just drink away the exam results or final paper grades. This is your life now. Act like it."

Glinda tried to nod, but nodding made her nauseous, so she stopped. Her eyes closed, she fought back her gag reflex.

"Elphie. I lo-"

But when she opened her eyes, Elphaba was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this story is taking a very different path than I planned, but I'm excited about it. Basically, the Bessa is a bigger feature in this than I anticipated. BUT, do not fret. Some stuff is coming that will be very eventful. I'm going to update the label to "AU" because of some stuff that is coming. **

**Also, I just want to thank you for reading! Please R&R if you like! Happy holidays! ~bwayfan25**

* * *

><p><em>9:00 AM: Three Hours Before the Summit.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The Hotel Restaurant<em>

* * *

><p>"Glinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggelar," Glinda announced to the hostess at the Emerald City Hotel Restaurant.<p>

She peered over the dark glasses carefully hiding her puffy, bloodshot eyes into the room behind the lectern.

It was filled with people all dressed in their their country colors. She swore that there were even more representatives today, though the brightly colored clothing and hangover were throwing her off.

"Ah yes. Miss Upland and Master Tiggelar. You are with Queen and King Tiggelar of the Vinkus. Please follow me," the red haired woman turned and led them through the colorful crowds to a round table full of yellow clothed people.

"Hello Fiyero, dear," Queen Tiggelar said as Fiyero leaned over to give her a kiss. "And hello again Miss Glinda."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Glinda said with a curtsy. Her purple gown fanned out, allowing purple beads to glitter in the light of the round white lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh that gown. It's absolutely gorgeous. Is it Gilikin made?"

"Yes it is. My father, the Highmunster of the Upper Uplands, bought it for me for official events and dinners," Glinda twirled slowly so the Queen,and everyone else from the table who had turned to look at her, could admire the dress completely.

"Very nice, Miss Galinda. Please. Take a seat," the King offered.

Glinda inclined her head and took the seat that Fiyero offered.

"Fiyero Tiggelar," Madame Morrible announced from behind them.

"Hello Madame Morrible," Fiyero muttered annoyedly.

"May I speak with you briefly?"

"Is there any way that perhaps I could enjoy brunch before I talk with you?"

"Oh go ahead, Fiyero. We'll be here when you get back," the King waved him off as he smiled while sipping his mimosa.

Fiyero took a deep breath and threw his napkin unceremoniously on the table.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Morrible?" Fiyero whispered as he and Morrible stepped out into a small courtyard.<p>

"I have a message for you from the Wizard, Master Tiggelar. He wishes to meet you in three days time. I have arranged for you and Miss Glinda to stay a few more days," Morrible said, handing him a tightly furled green scroll.

"Why does he want to meet me?"

"Because you are the Captain of the Guard now, Master Tiggelar," Madame Morrible said, crossing her arms.

"Why didn't he meet me before he appointed me? Why wasn't that part of appointment process?" Fiyero spat.

"I don't know, Master Tiggelar. But you are requested in his presence in three days time. If you do not appear, it is treason."

"Of course it is," Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Why does he really want to see me?"

"He did not give me a specific reason."

"Fine. Why do _you_ think he wants to see me?"

"Personally? Well, I think it is because you are close to our Emerald City Princess. She has been a bit off since the Enemy of the State ran off from the Wizard's Palace a month ago."

"Her name is Elphaba," Fiyero said in a low voice. "She is not the Enemy of the State yet. And what does Glinda have anything to do with anything?"

"She was the closest friend of the Enemy of the State. She is closer than anyone else is, but she is not the Captain of the Guard. You are. And that puts you in a very strong strategic position. You can keep tabs on people, but have the appearance of friend, colleague, and lover."

"And if I don't, it is treason. So could be put to death."

"I cannot say-"

"Oh shut up," Fiyero snapped. "You know it is true. Well, fine. Anyone else I should keep a look out for? If my job is now to hunt and kill my best friend _and_ be the Wizard's own personal watchdog?"

"Master Tiggelar, as you are now Captain of the Guard, you hold more power than me," Morrible said, stepping to Fiyero so that their noses were almost close enough to touch. "So I cannot say what I would truly like to. But be warned. The Wizard is not so easily threatened. And if you really care to watch out for someone, keep an eye out for Nessarose Thropp. Next to you, she is in the most powerful position of anyone here."

* * *

><p><em>Nessarose's Quarters<em>

* * *

><p>Nessa blinked awake as the alarm clock beside her rang loudly. She patted around the bedside table for a couple of moments before hitting the right button, and then turned over.<p>

Boq was still asleep.

For a couple of minutes she just watched him sleep. His hair was tousled from sleeping, and drool trickled down his chin, but to her he was adorable.

"Boq," Nessa whispered as she sat up and moved her legs over the edge of the bed. "Boq we're going to be late for the brunch."

"Huh?"

"You can keep sleeping if you like. But I need to get ready. I should have been down there ten minutes ago."

She pulled her chair over from it's position a few feet away and lifted herself into it.

A few minutes later she returned from the bathroom. Her face had been washed and made up in a way Boq had never seen. Her hair had been brushed back into a tight bun.

But the striking part was the dress.

It had a beaded collar, with similar beading at the wrists. The beading continued down the front cut of the dress that cut low on her bosom. And to top it off, it was navy blue. Perfect for the Governor of Munchkinland.

"Nessa you look stunning. Are you ready?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to do something so... so big."

She opened the wardrobe to look at herself in the enclosed mirror.

"Well," Boq said as he stretched and stood up from the bed. "I'll be there with you."

He knelt beside her chair. She smiled weakly, running a hand across his cheek.

He leaned in to kiss her as he stood. Her hands lifted to his face as his hands held on to the sides of her chair.

"Woah," she exclaimed, grabbing the wheels as they began to shift backward from his added weight.

"I'm sorry, my love," he laughed as he stood up.

"What did you say?" Nessa said startled, looking up at him.

"I said sorry, my... love," Boq's words slowed down as he registered what had just come out of his mouth.

"I-I have to go," Nessa said quickly. Boq stepped out of her way and she left without another word.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Boq said as he took his seat opposite of Nessa at the brunch table. He was dressed in a navy suit with a striped blue and white tie."I didn't know what I was saying and I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."<p>

"It's not that," Nessa whispered. "I just... I've been waiting to hear that for so long. I was just so shocked when it actually happened."

Boq shifted in his chair. Nessa took his hands in hers and smiled.

"Okay so I have something I need to confess to you. Before it comes out later. Because...uh, it will come out later," Nessa took a deep breath. "And I don't want you to think poorly of me when it does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you again so much for reading. It would be really helpful for me if you could leave a review. I really would like to know your thoughts especially about this chapter. **

**Anyways, the Bessa is getting stronger. You've been warned.**

**Cautions: implications of violence**

* * *

><p><em>12:00 PM Hotel Ballroom<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright. This meeting will be brief," Madame Morrible announced as the representatives settled into their seats.<p>

"First, you will mark your decision of either yes or no on the offered paper. Then we will allow the press and other visitors from your countries in and you will choose one representative from each country to announce the results aloud," Morrible gave a sickly sweet smile. "You'll all be home by supper."

There was a murmur of assent. It echoed through the grand ballroom.

The day before, the order had met in a small private dining room. They had been moved into the ballroom so that they needn't move when the press arrived. Rows of wooden chairs had already been lined up in front of a few long tables the representatives sat at.

Madame Morrible nodded at Glinda who stood up from her chair and began distributing papers to each representative. She smiled at her father and nodded politely as she passed the King and Queen of the Vinkus. She gave no recognition to Nessa.

"You have five minutes," Madame Morrible announced as if she was proctoring a test. "You may begin."

And just like students, each representative picked up a pen and began to decide on their answers. Madame Morrible called out the minutes until Glinda rose again and collected the papers.

She handed them to Morrible and then opened the door.

A small crowd consisting of mostly green, purple, and black clothed people entered (black being the color of the press). Boq was the only one dressed in blue. He winked at Nessa as he took a seat in the front row. A few men in yellow shirts sat beside him. Two villagers from somewhere in Quadling Country wearing red tunics pulled up the rear. They sat in the farthest row back, shooting nervous glances at the guards near the doors.

"Welcome all to the Emerald City on this... this historic day. In a few short moments, the country representatives will announce the results and then you are free to ask them questions," Madame Morrible smiled, perched a pair of spectacles on her nose, and cleared her throat.

"How does Emerald City vote?"

An older woman in green stood up.

"Emerald City votes 3 yeses."

"The Vinkus?"

The king rose.

"The Vinkus votes 3 yeses."

"Gilikin?"

The military man from Gilikin rose.

"Gilikin votes 3 yeses."

"Munchkinland?"

Nessa took a deep breath, her eyes closed. She said nothing.

"Madame Governor. What is your vote?"

"Can't you call on another Munchkinland representative?" the Highmunster asked.

"Munchkinland votes 1 yes," Nessa said weakly.

"Well," Morrible clapped her hands together. "We are all in agreement. The Wircked Witch of the West is now an official Enemy of the State. We will begin the press conference with statements from each representative"

"Well, the representatives of the Emerald City are all worried about the Wizard's safety and we want to work together to make sure that he remains safe and in charge. We owe him so much."

The sound of scratching echoed around the room as the press worked to get every word.

"The Vinkus is all agreement too. We owe so much to the Wizard. It's our duty as leaders to protect our citizens as well as the Wizard. And we will do all we can," the Queen announced to the crowd.

She sat down to a spatter of light applause, allowing the Highmunster of Gilikin to stand. He puffed out his chest so that no one could mistake his bright purple vest and tie.

"I am very concerned for the state of Oz. How can we promise safety against a threat when the threat's _sister _ is an Ozian leader? Look how long it took her to answer. I mean, can we really trust the Governor of Munchkinland to stand up against the Wicked Witch of the West?"

He sat down again, a smug look on his face.

The Governor, who was sitting directly to his left the entire time, was shocked. Her mouth hung open as she stared directly at him, though every other eye in the room was on her.

"Madame Governor?" a press man from the audience called after a solid minute's worth of silence. "How do you respond? What is your answer?"

"No. My answer is no."

Boq held his breath as the crowd gasped.

"My answer is no, Highmunster Upland. But my answer is also yes. You see, language is a funny thing. You and others here may not notice the double meaning in that statement, but I do. Perhaps it is merely a figure of speech, but in such a heated climate like this, I cannot take your words as such. Attack my inexperience, attack my age perhaps, but do not dare attack me personally. That sort of behavior, Highmunster, is something I cannot _stand for._ For that meaning, the answer is no."

No one in the room even breathed. Everyone was focused on Nessa's words.

Except for Glinda. She was focused on Nessa's voice. Something was wrong with it. Glinda had been friends with her years, but never had she heard the way Nessa enunciated her r's and her vowels.

"However. If your question is about my defense or security measures then my answer is a resounding yes," Nessa interlaced her fingers together. "The citizens of Munchkinland may feel betrayed. Her friends and lovers may feel confused or angered. But for me, I am... I am hurt deeper than I thought possible. The Wicked Witch or the Enemy of the State, whatever you wish to call her, she was my sister, which makes her the only family I have left. This might make some of you think that I will be unable to think of her as a criminal. But I can promise you that is not the case. My job is to protect my citizens. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to stop her," Nessa raised a finger. "Except perhaps, ally with Gilikin."

The crowd burst forth with a mixture of applause and shouts. Every member of the press shouted questions at her and the Highmunster, who had turned a deep shade of puce.

Boq was on his feet with the crowd, as was Fiyero. Glinda however sat, stunned. No one had ever spoken to her father that way. But the last person she ever believed to do so was Nessarose Thropp.

* * *

><p>"Nessa that was amazing," Boq said as Nessa finally broke away from the crowds of reporters.<p>

She grinned broadly as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as he picked her up out of her chair and spun her around before gently setting her back down.

"Eloquently done, Madame Governor," Morrible said as she, Fiyero, and Glinda approached the glowing Munchkinlander couple. "You certainly have a gift for political rhetoric."

"Thank you, Madame Morrible," Nessa replied shyly.

"You're welcome, dear," Morrible smiled. "Care to join some of the Emerald City representatives and I for a late lunch before you depart back to Munchkinland?"

"Thank you, ma'am, but I think I am going to enjoy a private meal. Master Boq and I are staying the night and taking an early train in the morning."

"Ah yes. Master Boq," Morrible extended a hand to Boq, who shook it. "I remember you from Shiz. In what room are you staying?"

"Room 12."

"Isn't that your room Madame Governor?"

Nessa opened her mouth to reply, but Boq laughed jovially.

"Well. She is my wife, ma'am. With who else am I supposed to stay?"

Madame Morrible, Glinda, and Fiyero's mouths fell open.

"Well. I had no idea," Fiyero stated smiling as he offered a hand to Boq. "When did this happen? And why weren't we invited, I might add?"

"It was very quiet," Nessa added. "We planned on having a bigger announcement, but then the summit was called and there was so much change with my swearing in and everything."

"Oh. Well congratulations. And I hope you have a wonderful day and evening," Morrible nodded and placed a hand on Fiyero's shoulder so he stepped back towards Glinda. "And if you have time for any sight seeing, I personally recommend the Yellow Brick Road Museum."

She nodded again and led the couple out, leaving Boq and Nessa to return to their room.

* * *

><p>"You did perfectly Nessa. Just perfectly. And the Colwen accent? It topped it off perfectly," Boq said as he pulled back from a kiss, smiling.<p>

"Again I am sorry I never told you. Elphaba and I weren't too proud of it to be perfectly honest. I was worried you might think it was... pretentious."

"Why would I think that?" Boq asked confused. Nessa shrugged as she lifted the hem of her dress to unlock her leg braces.

"Silly eight year olds using big words they don't understand were the reason we stopped using it in the first place. I thought you might share the same feelings."

"Well I certainly don't," Boq smiled.

He knelt down and carefully took off her brace and shoes.

"Thank you. But as always, you don't have to do that."

He stood up and kissed her.

"Wine?"

"Oh, yes please. Some of the Vinkun, if there's any left."

He kissed her again and walked over to the bar. He poured two glasses of the deep red liquid until the bottle was empty.

"Nessa?"

"Hmmm?"

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. With the husband and wife business. I just wished to make our arrangement seem a little more proper," Boq said, sliding into the seat next to Nessa. He handed her a glass and raised his to her.

"It's perfectly alright," she whispered as she kissed him. He smiled, kissed her again, and then sipped from his wine.

"Would you ever marry me?" Boq asked.

Nessa pulled her head back, her hands on his chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just wondered. I've been pretty awful to you in the past."

"Boq, we've been over this. We were both awful to each other. And that was four years ago. We are so different now. We've grown up."

"Yes, but I led you on for eight months. I just wondered if you would ever consider forgiving me. And maybe spending the rest of your life with me."

"Of course. Of course I would."

"Well then. Marry me?"

Nessa wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"You know that Governor girl?" the Highmunster snapped as he poured himself a brandy.<p>

"Yes father. I attended school with her. She is a nice girl."

"Nice," he spat. "Did you hear that... those _lies_ she said during the press conference? How dare she? Doesn't she know who I am?"

"Father, she herself is the Governor of Munchkinland."

"Munchkinland. What a waste. We should have taken them when we had the chance," the Highmunster. His ends of his white mustache flew up as he huffed.

"Why am I here, father? I am meant to be at that luncheon with Madame Morrible and the Emerald City Representatives."

"I have a task for you, my girl," the Highmunster said in a low voice. "You must get close to the Governor."

"She doesn't trust me, father. She would never let me get close to her," Glinda said, tapping her fingers nervously on the side table next to her.

He tossed something in a leather sheath at her. Her eyes grew wide with realization as she pulled the shiny blade from within it.

"If she doesn't let you in by choice, you must get in by force."


End file.
